If I Die Young
by UnleashedYoaiFan
Summary: Suck Summary, Sorry. Axel is lifeless, Roxas is sadistic but still nice to his brother. Willthey learn to control themselves. Will Axel come to life for Roxas?
1. Axel

_Alex-Hello my people! This is my new story it is not the best ijust found it laying around on my computar. I tried to make it end good but sadly that is what i came up with...Nothing.  
><strong>Disclaimer-I do not own KH or the characters!** And Review! I need REVIEWS!_

* * *

><p>He took a long drag of the cigarette. Letting it gently flow into his lungs and back out his mouth. The nicotine made everything better. The rain fell softly onto the deck with a soft <em>pat pat pat<em> that made him calmer. In the distance he could hear dogs barking and cars being started. He looks up into the clouds his green eyes sad; the rain stains his face with red. He looks around the backyard and takes in the scenery. Everything stained in red; his favorite color pierced the world turning it dark.

He slid down onto the wet wood pulling his long legs up to his body. He felt empty and could do nothing about it. He hears the door open behind him and doesn't look up.

"Ax? Come on up…. Up!" Dems voice sounds distance but close. He looked up and let Dem see his face. Tears and blood rain down his face slower as Demyx studied the wound in Axel's hair. Demyx pulled him up and gave him a tight hug, burying his head in his neck.

"Oh Axel…I'm so sorry! Please come in the house?" Demy pulled the redhead into the house. He walked slowly with him into the kitchen sitting him down in one of the chairs. Demyx pulls the cigarette from Axel's mouth and puts it out. He walks into the hall and gets the first aid kit. He walks by the stairs and sees Zexion come down the stairs.

"What's going on?" He asks as he follows Demyx into the kitchen. He notices the beaten up Axel sitting in one of the old oak chairs at the dining table and understands instantly. He leans against the far wall to give them space.

"Axel what happened?" Demyx finally breaks the silence while clean the wound in his hair. He moves to the ones bleeding on his arms and dabs them with alcohol. Axel looks up at the ceiling and nods.

"Xemnas sent me away..." He was going to get revenge for this.

"Doesn't he know your only 16?" Zexion murmured to himself. He stands straight and walks over to the island. He starts to make coffee and glances at Axel a few more times.

"If you can't go back what are going to do for education and how will you get money?" Zexion presses.

"He will go to our school and he will stay here until he can get his own apartment." Demyx answered as he finished bandaging the rest of his cuts. Axel just sat emotionless and alone in his mind. It was a blank canvas stained red, everything his favorite color. He didn't feel right, like something had pierced him and wouldn't come out. Zexion placed a mug of coffee in front of the distant redhead earning a nod of acknowledgement. Just then a yawning blonde walks into the room stretching. He rubs one eye and stares at the beautiful redhead. Axel lifts his head, his peering neon green eyes settle on the blonde.


	2. Roxas

_Alex- Hey Yes I finally Love this story! Go Ahead Read It I Know You Want Too._

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas point of view before meeting the redhead.<strong>

_1...2...4… _

"Damn." I whispered as I count again.

_1…2…3…6…_

I purse my lips in thought as I look at them again. _What the hell is going on?_

"Green, Purple, Red, Yellow… Roxas I don't understand." My brother looked up from his work and at me. Confusion peppered his blue eyes as he studied my paper. That's what makes us twins, our eyes.

"Can you please explain how you seem to get this?" He whines as he looks at the scribbled mess of an answer, I smirk at him as he tugs on my sleeve.

"I'd copy Riku." I leaned in and whispered carefully.

"What are you guys doing over there?" Riku states as he looks up from his laptop. I turn to look at him giving him the I'm-pissed you-put-me-between-you-two glare and looked back at the horrid paper sitting on top of my geometry book._My own room at that! _

I pick up my pencil and write down number four, What is the area of a square having side-length 3.4? I sigh as I turn from the paper and pick up my Ipod switching the song to _Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute. _

In the background I hear Sora asking about a different problem and I tune that out. Fully concentrated I figure out the math_. Okay so...__ l__l.__ So 3.4 x 3.4 = ahhh….11.56! Hell, I could do this any day!_

I look at the time and find its well into the wee hours of the morning. _How the hell did we manage to stay up that late? Bet, Demyx and Sexy Zexy are asleep, I can smoke now! _I jump with happiness inside and snatch up my ciggs, lighter and stuff my ipod into my back pocket as I stand up.

Demyx and Zexion are real health freaks but Zexy smokes a lot. I know weird, He's freaky like that.

"Roxas?" Sora asks as I walk to the door. I wave my cigarettes in the air and walk to the door. "Oh."

I turn the knob and silently slip out of the room heading down the dark hall. I turned left and down the stairs onto the first floor. I yawn as I walk into the kitchen and rub one eye.

I didn't notice the light was on but once I opened my eyes I was greeted with a beat up redhead. Funny how one minute your walking down the hall the next you're looking at strange redheaded male, currently in your house.

"Wha…?" I say as I study him.

He had fire truck red hair, Black upside-down tear drop tattoos underneath each eye, piercing green cat eyes, nose piercing, and snake bites, For his clothes he wore a simple black tight-fitting tee-shirt that was wet along with white skinnies and red converse.

"Ah, Roxas this is Axel he's staying a while." Demyx stuttered out as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

I finally notice I had cigarettes in my hand and crossed my arms behind my back. I shift my weight onto the other foot and wait for Demy to continue.

"He'll be staying with you in room Eight." Zexion supplies as he walks up to the table. "Hand it over."

"No." I step back and watch him.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Hell to the No." I walked up to him and pulled one out, and lit it. I sucked in the horrid wonderful chemical into my lungs and let the smoke out in his face. His eyes leveled as his stare looked upon my soul, Literally.

"I will quite literally-"He started only to be interrupted.

"Zexy!" Demyx cut in giving the most horrid look as if he knew what he was about to say. "Just let do it…"

Demyx looked me exhausted that usual and Zexion noticed and shut the fuck up. Everyone looked completely exhausted actually and I started to join the party.

"I'm done, G'night." Demy said sleepily as he waved and left the room. I sucked in another breath of toxic fumes and walked to the back door. Letting it out the smoke and looked into the night.

"Well, Figure out the sleeping thing and…Ah yeah." Zexion just gave up and followed Demyx staggering. I smirked sadistically and again took the toxic fumes in my lungs and blew it out. the darkness was peaceful.

"Lost." A voice said from behind me. I whipped around surprised to find Axel staring at the ceiling.

"Sadistic." I say as I look at him and turn around to open the backdoor. I smashed the cigarette out on the deck and closed to the door walking over to Axel. He looked at me this time a heartless smirk graced his lips. He stood up showing of his full six foot grace and I full out smiled.

"Come." I spoke as I showed him up the stairs. _I refuse to show him me._He hardly made any noise; not surprising me though because he was as shinny as a twig. We walk down the hall passing family photos and endless amounts of photography. I stopped at Number Eight and turned the knob. Not surprising Sora and Riku had gone to their room.

"Ngh." He said as he propped himself up with an elbow on the door frame. I walked into the dark room and plop onto the comfy bed. Who cares about the free loader? Pulling the dark blue comforter over my head I snuggled into the fluffiness…It never gets old, you know that comfy warmth and softness. Until someone decides to disturb me.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but can I get a change of clothes." I yank the covers down angrily and sit up. I give him the What-The-Fuck-Is Wrong-With-You look as I get up and turn the light on. I wrench him into the room and shut the door. I give him another glare and walk over to the little black painted dresser. I gently pull the third drawer open and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. I leave the drawer open and shove the pants into his arms.

So what if he had a bad day? I'M FUCKING TIRED! I don't need to deal with this.

"Thanks." He murmured. I pointed to a door by the side of my bed and walked back over to the bed. I heard his feet thump softly as he walked into the baby blue bathroom and shutting the door quietly. I sigh and run a hand through my hair as I look down at myself.

Black tee-shirt and green pajama pants, _Oi I wish I could dress better._ I gritted my teeth and shut the light off turning and this time slipping inside the sheets as Axel came out.

"Ah…" He said as he probably looked at me through the darkness.

"Blankets are under the bed." I said simply as I turned away from him. I sigh contently as I escape to the land of dreams.

_I reach up and run my hands through his hair; It was as soft as the ocean. A smile graced my lips as his aquamarine eyes peered at me, before he started to laugh. His laugh a velvety, richness that was soul soothing. _

"_What are you laughing at?" I blush as I left my hand stay in his soft thick hair, a blush gracing my cheeks._

"_Oh nothing love." He replied with a smile and kissed my forehead. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "You should sleep." _

"_Okay." I heard the thumping of his heart and his breathing; I closed my eyes and wished for dreams to come. _

I slowly opened my eyes to the sun creeping through the window. I shied away from it and flipped the covers off me and sat in a sitting position. _What the hell was that dream? Riku? Sora's Best Friend. My Best Friend. On no. Hell. No. _

I ran my hand through my hair anxiously and stood up. I walked past the unconscious redhead and into the bathroom. The only room I allowed a clock. I hated when you woke up you looked at it like it was a god telling you what time it was. I stared at the tiny little numbers. _6:50. _Fuck… Shower time I guess. I turn the faucet on it the shower and yanked the fabric away form me.

I didn't wait for it to warm up I just stepped in to face the very cold shower water like I always did. One last time I ran a hand through my hair and then I started the normal routine.

* * *

><p><em>Alex-Review Please i dont know when i'll update this again!<em>


End file.
